


Защитник

by Babak



Series: Songfic challenge [11]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Crossover, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 11 — песня, которую вы не устанете слушатьDaniel LichtHonor For All
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Songfic challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762510
Kudos: 4





	Защитник

Оби-Вану не трудно проследить шлейф крови и магии за Лордом-Защитником, его удивляет то, как даже не смотря на бушующую радость внутри, он не убивает без разбора, иногда обходит стороной, но никогда не терпит, когда стоят на его пути.

Кеноби помнит его совсем мальчишкой, таким же упрямым, но даже тогда слишком талантливого. Он восхищён и где-то внутри поднимается дикое желание обладать, присвоить себе, но он понимает, что такая дикая натура как Скайуокер — никогда не покориться силой. Он может быть верным псом у твоих ног, как было при Падме́, но ведь это нужно заслужить, не так ли? А времени для этого не было, Дануолл тонул в грязи и трупах, крысах и грязной, выцветшей воде.

Когда роялисты отдают его, сдают почти на руки, Оби-Вану хочется перерезать им глотки самостоятельно, он не понимает, как можно предать того, кто спас вас собственными руками, подвёл к величию.

Того, кто был прекраснее всей вместе взятых людей этого прогнившего города.

Поэтому он забирает Энакина к себе, дает свободу, кровать, еду, заботиться, и может лишь восхищённо задерживать дыхание, когда тот несмело улыбался ему, уставший. И даже после того, как он посадил близнецов на трон, встал рядом, но всякий раз возращается к Кеноби, приносит бутылку чего-то крепкого и всегда молчит, улыбается обними губами.

А один раз — приближает их к лицу Кеноби и мягко целует так, будто всегда это делал, будто бы их отношения и не были «дружбой». Убийца рывком прижимает того ближе к себе, ловкое тело в руках кажется самым прекрасным, идеальным, и Оби-Ван не может перестать целовать его, почти физически не может отпустить.

Не то чтобы действительно хотел.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
